Caos mental: ¿dónde quedó aquel real?
by CJulietteKentwell
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si después del epílogo Katniss y Peeta abrieran sus ojos y se dieran cuenta de que todo ha sido sólo un sueño? ¿Qué harían con toda esa confusión? ¿Y si todo ha sido algo más que sólo un sueño? ¿Qué harán ante el caos mental que los atormenta?
1. Caos Mental

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que nada, ésta es mi primera historia, es la primera vez que publico en Fanfiction. Es una historia sobre los maravillosos personajes de Suzanne Collins que tanto amo. Se ubica después del epílogo.**

**Pues aquí está la historia que ha rondado mi mente y... espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>…Y en ese momento se que la amo, la amo más que a nada en este mundo, es ahora mismo que me doy cuenta de que todo el dolor, todas las perdidas, toda la espera, la tortura ha valido la pena, pues hoy la tengo frente a mí, miramos correr a nuestros pequeños, Dandelion ríe mientras Ryan trata de atraparla, son tan hermosos, y son nuestros: míos y de Katniss, jamás llegue a creer que algún día pasaría esto, ahora tengo una familia a la cual protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, miro a la mujer que recarga su cabeza en mi cuerpo y saber que me ama, que me ha elegido a mí, supera por mucho todas mis expectativas, de pronto se que ella está consciente de que la miro en este preciso momento y una sonrisa se comienza a dibujar en las comisuras de sus labios, gira sus ojos grises hacia mí y su mirada se ilumina cuando ve que yo sonrío con ella, todo es maravilloso, todo es hermoso, y quiero asegurarme de que todo esto es real, porque es demasiado bueno para ser real, es ahí cuando mirándola a los ojos le pregunto.<p>

- Me amas, ¿real o no real?- Ella sonríe pues es la misma pregunta cuya respuesta amo escuchar.

- Real, siempre ha sido real y siempre será real.- Es entonces cuando estoy a punto de besarla todo se vuelve negro, todo parece dar vueltas y volverse cada vez más lejano y difícil de alcanzar, negro es todo lo que veo en este momento, y luego abro mis ojos.

Estoy en la casa de mi niñez ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado? No lo sé, pero estoy demasiado confundido, corro hacia el espejo, y lo que miro me desconcierta aún más, no soy yo… digo si soy yo, pero tengo aspecto de niño, Michael, mi hermano mayor entra como si nada hubiese pasado al cuarto, mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y es entonces cuando corro a abrazarlo.

- Estas vivo.- le digo y él me regresa el abrazo riendo.

- Ya veo que el golpe que ayer te dio mamá surtió efecto, pequeño.- Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que reír de lo absurdo que es todo esto.

- Sabes, deberías acercarte hoy a ella.

- ¿A quién?- Digo haciéndome el tonto.

- A tu novia, ayer mamá se pasó, sólo mira como te dejó, ¿te duele?- Me pregunta tocándome la cara y yo dejo escapar un sonido de dolor casi inaudible, el cual responde a su pregunta.

- No es mi novia.- Respondo dudando y sonrojándome al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos, todo mundo sabe que estás enamorado de ella, por cierto, fue un gesto muy bonito de tu parte el que ayer le dieras los panes.

- ¿Te diste cuenta?- Pregunto bajando la vista.

- Peeta: Papá, Chris, Mamá, Yo, todos nos dimos cuenta, además no eres nada silencioso, ni siquiera una tormenta taparía el sonido de tus pasos.- Rio ante esa observación al recordar lo que Katniss me dijo en la arena, pero entonces sacudo la cabeza recordándome a mi mismo que todo eso no pasó, no fue real. Su risa me saca de mi ensimismamiento cuando dice: - Oye Romeo, mejor vístete si no quieres llegar tarde a la escuela.

Es cierto, la escuela, olvidaba que tenía que asistir a una, entonces si mis cálculos no me fallan tengo 11 años, y por lo que sé, ayer le arrojé los panes a Katniss ¿me odiará por la manera en que los arrojé? En la cueva me dijo que estaba agradecida… ¡Reacciona Peeta, eso nunca ocurrió! Solo fue un sueño… ¿o no?, pues lo único que sé es que se me está haciendo tarde, así que me visto lo más rápido que puedo y bajo corriendo por las escaleras, estoy a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando escucho la voz de mi papá.

- Espera Peeta, ni si quiera has comido nada.- Es él, es mi papá, está detrás de mi sonriéndome, mis ojos están húmedos de nuevo y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, puede que llore demasiado y la verdad no me importa, porque ahí esta él, esperando recibir un abrazo, y yo no lo dudo ni por un momento cuando corro a sus brazos, como si no lo hubiese visto por años y para mi es así.

- Papá, te quiero…

- Yo a ti más, pero tienes que recoger algo para comer si no piensas desayunar aquí, anda, ven vamos a la panadería y toma lo que quieras, para ti y si quieres lleva algo para ella.- Me dice guiñándome un ojo mientras yo lo miro atónito.- Tranquilo, tu madre no se enterará.

- Gracias.- Respondo y tomo algunos bollos de queso, sus favoritos… o eso creo yo…

- Bueno hijo, que tengas un buen día.- Me dice antes de que yo salga corriendo hacía la escuela, porque la quiero ver ahora y le quiero hablar ya, extraño su voz, sus ojos, sus labios…

Cuando llego a la escuela, ella está sola en la entrada, de pie, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, yo me acerco a la escuela y ella levanta la vista, cuando me ve una sonrisa muy grande se dibuja en su hermoso rostro y después sacude la cabeza negándose algo a ella misma… ¿No es eso lo que yo he estado haciendo también? ¿Será posible que haya ¨soñado¨ lo mismo que yo? ¿Será posible que ella sienta lo mismo que yo?... Claro que no, Peeta, no seas tonto… Pero ¿y si es real?... Yo camino hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos le digo:

- Hola, Katniss.- mi voz sonó algo tonta.

- Hola, Peeta.- Dice con las mejillas encendidas y la vista baja, ¡oh! Esperen, sabe mi nombre, si no fuera porque estoy frente a ella estaría bailando de felicidad.

- Sabes mi nombre.- Digo soltando una risita nerviosa.

- Y tu el mío.- Me responde ella con una sonrisa.

- Jamás olvidaría tu nombre.- ¡Rayos! Lo dije.- Digo, ¿a quién esperas?

- A ti.- dice en un susurro bajando la vista. ¡Me esperaba a mí! Estoy tan feliz, ni siquiera noto cuando esa felicidad ha subido a mi cara y Katniss ya lo ha notado porque me sonríe también.- Gracias por lo de ayer.

- Oh, no fue nada.

- ¿No fue nada? Claro que fue mucho, mira como te golpeo esa bru…, digo tu madre, lo siento tanto

- No importa Katniss, ha valido la pena, y lo volvería a hacer mil veces más.

- Vamos al salón.- Dice con un poco de timidez, de pronto suelta un gran suspiro, y parece reunir mucho valor cuando se acerca a mi oído y susurra.- Real.

Después de eso una sonrisa se filtra en mi rostro, una gran sonrisa, ella también sonríe pues puede que para el resto de las personas esa simple palabra no tenga la más mínima importancia o sea solo eso: una palabra. Pero para nosotros significa todo, y en este momento más que nunca, todo eso que siento yo ahora mismo: confusión, miedo, pérdida, reencuentro, Ryan, Dandelion, Arena, Snow, Finnick, Prim, Gale, familia, bombas, rebelión, Sinsajo, los amantes trágicos, muerte, cenizas, renacer, todo, lo siente ella también, tal vez no fue un sueño, tal vez fue mucho más que eso…

- ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto cuando ella abre su mano, y al mirar con atención me doy cuenta de que es una perla, no cualquier perla sino aquella que le di en nuestra segunda arena.- No fue sólo un sueño…

- No, supongo que no, y respecto a la perla, cuando desperté ésta mañana la sostenía con fuerza entre mis manos, temía que me hubieses olvidado, y aún más que no hubiese nada por olvidar, Peeta, Quédate Conmigo…- Dice ella en un susurro.

- Siempre.- Respondo con una sonrisa, y es inevitable pensar en todo aquello que soñamos, es inevitable pensar que puede que todas esas muertes algún día tomen lugar, que todo eso pase, pero después de todo aún seguimos siendo sólo niños…

Y ahora que nos miramos ambos a los ojos podemos decirnos todo aquello que jamás alcanzarán a decir las palabras, ella se vuelve a acercar a mí, deposita un dulce beso en mi mejilla, y susurra un atrápame, entonces alzo la vista y veo que ha salido corriendo por el campo de la escuela y yo la sigo, ambos reímos mientras yo trato de alcanzarla, sin preocupaciones de nada, porque después de todo, lo único que se ahora, en este momento, es que la amo y la seguiré a donde quiera que valla…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Quieren que la continúe? ¡Háganme saber sus opiniones! <strong>

**Espero, de verdad, que la historia les haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por leerme!**

**Alejandra.**


	2. Comenzando de nuevo

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les guste, los personajes son obviamente de Suzanne Collins, y el desarrollo de la historia ha salido de una idea que me ha estado rondando.**

* * *

><p>Corro tras ella. No puedo explicar la sensación dentro de mi pecho que salta al verla: es como si dentro de mí viviera una llama ardiente y cada vez que aparece mi niña de ojos grises ese fuego crece a tal intensidad que reclama ser sentido, y no puedo ignorar el sentimiento. Y amenaza con quemar mi ser… tal vez lo haga…<p>

No puedo entenderlo… sólo 11 años de nuevo. ¿Podremos cambiar aquello que hicimos mal? ¿Acaso tendremos esa oportunidad?

Dejo de pensar tanto y la atrapo, aprisionándola entre mis brazos, ambos reímos y la sonrisa que se extiende en nuestro rostro es real. Me siento tan feliz de ser yo quien la cause. La suelto y emprendemos nuestro camino al salón de clases. Al llegar sé lo que pasará: ella tiene que sentarse al lado de Madge y yo al lado de Delly, todos tenemos nuestro lugar designado en el aula, así que al parar frente a la puerta me armo de valor y presiono mis labios contra su mejilla derecha dándole un pequeño e inocente beso, los demás niños comienzan a dar risitas nerviosas y a susurrar entre ellos mientras que Katniss se ha puesto tan roja como un tomate. Sonrío satisfecho, caminamos ambos hacia nuestros respectivos lugares y Delly me recibe con una gran sonrisa y una mirada de escepticismo.

- ¡Vaya, Peeta! Eso fue tan… ¡Wow!-. Comenta Delly con los ojos brillantes de alegría. Yo sólo me limito a encogerme de hombros.- Anda, ¿por qué de pronto tan callado? ¡Habla! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Son novios? No, espera… ¿desde cuándo? ¿De qué me he perdido?-. Sus palabras son atropelladas a causa de la emoción que demuestra su voz. Pero ¿qué he de decirle? ¿Qué Katniss y Yo despertamos de un extraño sueño en el cuál íbamos dos veces a la arena de los Juegos, casi toda la población del Distrito 12 moría, apoyábamos una rebelión y teníamos dos hijos? ¿Qué es lo que debo decirle?

- No ha pasado nada, Delly…-. Decido contestarle eso aunque sé que ella no se dará por vencida.

- Peeta.- Me reclama molesta con su aguda vocecilla.

- ¿Qué?-. Intento imitar su voz para molestarla, a lo cual ella me suelta un manotazo en el brazo.- Auch.- Me quejo sobándome.

- Dime.

- Bien. Pues he decidido confesarle mis sentimientos.- Después de todo, no le estoy mintiendo: sólo le oculto parte de la verdad.

Una puerta se cierra y vemos entrar a la profesora que comienza a hablar. Miro de reojo a Delly que sonríe satisfecha. Después a Katniss en la otra esquina del aula y la atrapo mirándome, y, cuando se da cuenta, baja la vista avergonzada. Me siento feliz… tal vez no sea tan malo ésta vez, quizá todo sea mejor que en nuestro sueño. Pero nada nunca será malo si ella permanece a mi lado. Sólo por ella cualquier cosa valdría la pena.

Y así dirijo mi vista de nuevo al frente, intentando prestar atención a cualquier tema de matemáticas o ciencias que la profesora explica al frente de la clase. Y cuando salimos a un receso tomo la mano de Katniss para sentirla cerca de mí. Pero la siento diferente, un poco fría, quizá enojada… ¿por qué estaría ella molesta? ¿Acaso me he perdido de algo? Hace pocas horas todo estaba perfectamente bien…

Trato de iniciar una conversación con ella, pero todas sus respuestas son frías y cortantes así que me rindo. No tengo la menor idea de lo que puede estar sucediendo. Cuando es hora de volver a entrar a clases, la acompaño hasta su lugar y se sienta al instante en la silla, pero yo no me muevo de su lado.

- Katniss…

- ¿Qué?- pregunta fríamente.

- Katniss, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nada.

- Kat…

- Nada, Peeta, no me pasa NA-DA.

- Si me lo dijeses sería más fácil para ambos ¿sabes?- ¿Qué es lo que podría estar sucediendo?

- Lo que sucede, Mellark, es que Delly pasa mucho tiempo contigo.- Katniss ¿celosa? ¿de Delly? Esto debe ser una broma.

- Ella es amiga nuestra Kat…

- Tuya…

- Ok, mía, pero solo eso, además yo te amo a ti.- y al decir esto me sonrojo, y mi niña hermosa lo nota.

- Pero… yo quiero…yo…quiero…

- ¿Sí?- pregunto jugando con una de las dos preciosas trenzas castañas de Katniss.

- Quiero ser tu novia.- Esto último lo grita, se pone de pie y sale corriendo del salón de clases, dejándome con veintidós pares de ojos sobre mí. Es entonces, cuando reacciono y entiendo que lo que Katniss me acaba de decir… ¿acaso fue eso una declaración? ¿en plena clase? ¿gritando? La amo…

Salgo apresuradamente del aula y busco a Katniss con la vista. Cuando la localizo recostada en una banca con ambas manos tapando su cara, envuelvo un pan de pasas en una bolsa de papel, lo amarro con un trozo de soga junto con una nota y un diente de león. Respiro hondo. Se la arrojo. Cae al lado de la banca. Yo me escondo detrás de un árbol, asomando la cabeza. Veo a Katniss levantarse extrañada y coger el pan entre sus manos. Toma el diente de león y sonríe, abre la pequeña nota de papel que dice:

**Katniss:**

**¿Quieres ser mi novia? **

**No te lo había pedido, porque en mi corazón ya lo eres.**

**Así que… ¿Real o No Real?**

**Peeta.**

Salgo de mi escondite y ella tímidamente me responde "Real" dándome un tierno y bello beso en la mejilla. "si quiero, Peeta" Nos abrazamos. Yo juego con su trenza y ella comienza a comer el pan…

- Tú solo me quieres por mis panes.- le suelto en broma, a lo que ella ríe. Ambos reímos mientras ella comienza a arrojarme migajas de su pan de pasas, la maestra tiene que salir para tomarnos por los hombros y obligarnos a entrar al salón de nuevo. Es una suerte que no nos haya castigado por tardar tanto.

Al introducirnos en el aula puedo darme cuenta de la mirada divertida de todos allí dentro. Miro mi lugar y me doy cuenta de que Delly tiene de nuevo esa mirada ansiosa de hace unas horas. No puedo evitar rodar los ojos: seguramente me atosigará con miles de preguntas. Así que, mientras me siento, le respondo a una pregunta aún no pronunciada:

- Sí, ya somos novios.

- Ella abre su boca en una perfecta O y colocando sus brazos alrededor de mí comienza a dar gritos de alegría.

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo sabía, yo sabía!

Instintivamente giro mi vista hacia Katniss, quien le lanza miradas asesinas a Delly, yo intento darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero sólo consigo que entrecierre los ojos hacia mí. Mi entusiasmada amiga me suelta y por fin puedo respirar de nuevo. Miro a Katniss: sus rasgos ahora son más relajados y gira su vista hacia el frente, sé que sigue un poco molesta.

Hoy hemos dado un espectáculo de locos, y sé que hemos dado espectáculos peores.

Un pensamiento inunda mi mente de pronto: la muerte de la mayoría de los chicos que están aquí presentes.

Pero intento ignorarlo y enfocarme en Katniss, después de todo, no tenemos por qué cometer los mismos errores otra vez… ¿o sí?

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia. Sé que me he tardado mucho y lo siento tanto. Cuando publiqué el primer capítulo no esperaba tener tantos comentarios, y todos hermosos, gracias a todos los comentarios me decidí a seguirla escribiendo. Quiero darles las gracias por los comentarios y favoritos. Me alegraron tanto.<strong>

**Ahora, aquí está el segundo capítulo y espero con todo mi corazón que les guste.**

**¿Review? **

**Me harían muy feliz, acepto comentarios de cualquier tipo. Háganme saber si les ha gustado por favor.**


	3. El primer beso real

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Los personajes y THG le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, lo demás es resultado de lo que mi mente ha hecho con ellos. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Aclaración: este capítulo (a diferencia de los anteriores) lo he escrito en tercera persona porque creo que de esta manera puedo abarcar muchos más puntos de vista y más personajes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

**El primer beso real.**

La lluvia azotaba a todos en el distrito 12. Especialmente a aquellos que no tenían un lugar donde refugiarse, a tres metros de la escuela tres niños corrían hacia la entrada esperando encontrar la puerta abierta y refugiarse en el salón de clases, sin embargo para su mala suerte: la puerta estaba cerrada. Al instante, la pequeña de ojos grises azoto la mochila en el suelo mientras gritaba y maldecía en medio del agua, agitando sus brazos y golpeando la puerta mientras dos rubios oji-azules la miraban sin atreverse siquiera a acercarse a ella.

No muy lejos de la escena, se encontraba observando un chico de piel aceitunada y ojos grises, reía entre dientes mientras susurraba algunas palabras sobre la loca chica que gritaba hacia la nada e intentando conservar una actitud seria dirigió hacia ella:

- Sabes que maldecir y gritar no hará que la lluvia se valla, ¿o sí?

De pronto, Katniss cesó los gritos y se giró hacia el chico que se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra.

- No veo el por qué deba importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer, eres un…- al instante las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y no salieron.- Gale.- susurró.

- ¿Nos conocemos?-. preguntó el chico de 13 años entrecerrando los ojos.

- Sí… digo ¡No!... bueno, ¿qué te importa?-. respondió notablemente nerviosa ante la presencia de su antiguo compañero de caza.

- Espera.- se levantó Gale de la roca dirigiéndose hacia ellos, y con exactitud: hacia Katniss-. Has estado en el bosque, ¿no?

- Cállate.- dejo salir la niña enojada.- no tengo intención de ser reprendida por el capitolio.- dijo procurando que nadie, además de Gale, Peeta y Prim la escuchasen.

- No hay nadie aquí.- río Gale, nadie puede escucharnos, además de ellos.- dijo señalando hacia los rubios-. Soy Gale Hawthorne.- se presentó… aunque no habría sido necesario.

- Katniss Everdeen.- susurró la pequeña.

- Mucho gusto Catnip.- sonrío Gale.

- Soy Katniss.- dijo subiendo notablemente su tono de voz.- Kat – niss.

El chico de piel aceitunada mostró una amplia sonrisa, no tenía ni la menor idea de la razón: sólo sabía que la niña que se encontraba delante de él era especial. Era total y absolutamente especial. Se escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta detrás de ellos, ambos se giraron hacia Peeta y Prim.

- Gale, ella es mi hermana menor Prim y él es Peeta.- dijo Katniss y antes de poder añadir algo más Peeta caminó hacia el frente diciendo.

- Soy el novio de Katniss.- dijo el rubio abrazándola de manera protectora.

Gale rió al instante saludando al chico que tenía frente a él. Peeta atrajo más a Katniss hacia sí mismo y respondió al saludo. Entre ellos un incomodo silencio se extendía mientras la lluvia seguía empapándolos de pies a cabeza. El chico de ojos grises fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- Creo que debo irme.

"Yo también creo lo mismo" pensó Peeta para sí mismo.

- Eres cazadora, ¿no?-. Katniss asintió levemente con la cabeza.- deberíamos ir a cazar juntos algún día, quizá puedas enseñarme a usar el arco.

- Quizá.- respondió ella sonriendo.

- Nos vemos luego.- ésta vez se dirigió a todos antes de girarse y desaparecer entre la lluvia a paso veloz.

Katniss sonrió triunfante: Peeta estaba celoso.

- ¿Qué pasa Peeta?-. preguntó fingiendo no darse cuenta.

- Nada.- respondió Peeta.- ¿Te diste cuenta de cómo te sonreía Gale?-. dijo molesto.

- Gale es nuestro amigo, Peeta.- Ella trataba de aguantar la risa recordando la conversación sobre Delly días antes mientras un pensamiento se colaba por su mente:

"¡Vaya que la vida era justa!"

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al oír a Peeta musitar algo parecido a "Vaya clase de amigo"

- ¿Celoso Mellark?

- Mucho, muy celoso Everdeen.- dijo dándole vueltas a una de las trenzas de Katniss.

- No deberías estarlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… porque yo…-. Intentaba musitar la pequeña, pero simplemente las palabras no le salían, y para su suerte Prim interrumpió la plática de ambos.

- Peet, Kat: Iré a casa, no creo que abran la escuela hoy y no quiero seguir mojándome, además estoy aburrida. Y quiero ver a mamá.

- Está bien, Patito.- sonrío Katniss hacia ella mirándola alejarse en el camino.

Katniss no sabía si Prim estaba consciente de que la acababa de salvar, le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos y aún más decirlos. Jamás, por alguna extraña razón, le había dicho un "te amo" a Peeta y lo más cerca que había estado de la palabra había sido la vez que le susurró "Real" pero aún así la ausencia de esa palabra se notaba entre ambos. Peeta nunca le había reclamado eso y jamás lo haría, no obstante: Katniss se arrepentiría tiempo después de no haberle dicho esas dos simples y sencillas palabras: Te Amo… pero para eso aún falta, así que volvamos al par de niños bajo la lluvia.

Ambos estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro. Ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio mientras este último absorbía el aroma de su cabello.

- ¿Peeta?-. susurro la pequeña oji-gris.

- ¿Katniss?-. dijo en respuesta el rubio.

- Hoy vi a Gale y no sentí ninguna clase de rencor o resentimiento hacia él. Pero… ¿tú crees que Prim… las bombas… que todo eso pase?

El silencio los rodeo por unos minutos antes de que el rubio contestase.

- No. No lo creo.- dijo con seguridad.

- ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?-. quiso saber ella.

- Simple: porque esta vez lo haremos todo mejor que antes.

Katniss se aferró con fuerza a Peeta. Y él la apretó contra sí mismo.

- Y yo prometo nunca olvidarte.- le susurró Peeta al oído.- ni mil torturas me harían olvidarte.

Ella se levantó para depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla, pero él giro su rostro y la besó. Era un beso dulce. Era el primer beso real.

Al separarse, Katniss preguntó en voz baja:

- ¿Qué… qué fue eso?

"Un beso" se tentó a contestarle Peeta, pero sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería.

- No lo sé-. Respondió finalmente.- Perdóname, lo siento…

Ella sonrió.

- No lo sientas… Me gustó.

Una nueva luz inundó los ojos azules del rubio.

- ¿Ah sí?-. preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

Lo miró.

- Sí.

Y, totalmente ruborizada, se acercó a él.

Ésta vez es ella quien inicia el beso.

Dos pequeños niños. Un beso. Y la ahora olvidada lluvia: La combinación perfecta.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan comentarios, los favoritos, los que siguen la historia... en fin, a todos los que la leen. Les agradezco totalmente el que lo hagan. Sus comentarios me animan muchísimo.<strong>

**¿Les ha gustado el capítulo en tercera persona? ¿O los prefieren desde el punto de vista de un personaje?**

**Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo. Perdón si tardé en actualizar. **

**¿Review?**


	4. ¡No puede ser!

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Los personajes y todo aquello que tenga que ver con THG, como ya saben, le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins... excepto Peeta Mellark, a él lo reclamo como mío. Espero que les guste el capítulo y... ¡a leer!**

* * *

><p>Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si después del epílogo Katniss y Peeta abrieran sus ojos y se dieran cuenta de que todo ha sido sólo un sueño? ¿Qué harían con toda esa confusión? ¿Y si todo ha sido algo más que sólo un sueño? ¿Qué harán ante el caos mental que los atormenta?<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Amor" no es mirarse el uno al otro. Es mirar los dos en la misma dirección. Anónimo.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Sé que la gente hace promesas todo el tiempo<br>Luego se dan la vuelta y las rompen  
>Cuando alguien corta tu corazón abierto con un cuchillo, y tú estás sangrando...<br>Pero yo podría ser ese chico que lo cure todo el tiempo  
>Y no pararé hasta que lo creas<br>Porque cariño, tú vales la pena". _

_Not a Bad Thing - J. Timberlake_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

**¡No puede ser!**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel primer beso bajo la lluvia, pero el pequeño niño rubio aún no podía olvidarlo, soñaba noche y día con aquel momento perfecto entre ambos, sólo podía intentar pensar en el momento indicado para besarla de nuevo, pero… ¿Katniss también añoraría de la misma manera ese beso? La respuesta a simple vista no era clara para él, pero decidió pasarlo por alto y centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo: su padre los había dejado a él y a su amiga Delly con la tarea de cocinar los panes que se venderían a lo largo del día, no faltaba mucho para terminar, pero la ausencia de concentración de Peeta era notoria, aún a los ojos de su despistada amiga.

- ¡Peeta!-. reprendía Delly entre risas-. ¡Has tirado la harina!

El rubio inmediatamente bajo la vista hacia la mesa percatándose del desastre que había hecho, las enormes risotadas de su amiga no cesaban, así que toma un poco de harina entre sus manos para arrojársela, al momento Delly calla mirándolo ceñuda, Peeta suelta comienza a reír y Delly no puede evitar unírsele.

- ¡Peeta!

Sus risas cesan de repente para escuchar al padre de Peeta.

- ¡Katniss está aquí!

El corazón de Peeta comienza a latir desbocadamente con tan sólo escuchar el nombre de la chica, era más que obvio para todos que estaba enamorado y él no hacía nada por ocultarlo, ni lo haría. La amaba, la amaba… ¡Y que todo Panem se entere! Una involuntaria sonrisa comenzó a subir a sus labios, sin embargo se fue apagando lentamente al ver la penetrante mirada de odio que les lanza a ambos respectivamente antes de caminar hacia donde se encuentran y sentarse en un taburete al lado de los rubios.

Peeta siente el impulso de correr hacia ella… pero Delly se le adelanta.

- ¡Hola Katniss!-. dice mirándola con una gran sonrisa-. No sabíamos que ibas a venir, ¿quieres ayudarnos? Estábamos a punto de hacer las galletas y los panes que nos ha pedido el padre de Peeta cocinar el día de hoy ya que él estará ocupado el día de hoy y…

La pequeña oji-gris no puede evitar mirarla asombrada, Peeta no: él ya está acostumbrado a las pláticas y explicaciones sin fin de su amiga Delly, ha tenido toda una vida de entrenamiento para ello… pero Katniss no, y tampoco es como si la chica tuviese mucha paciencia, así que Peeta se borra la pregunta universal sobre "cómo es posible que una persona pueda mantenerse hablando por tanto tiempo" de la mente y se centra en hornear los panes y callar a Delly antes de que Katniss la mate.

- Dell, Kat… ¿acaso no me piensan ayudar?-. comenta Peeta mientras toma la bolsa de harina entre sus manos y la vacía en una gran charola. La primera sonríe enormemente acercándose a él, mientras que la segunda rueda los ojos antes de saltar del lugar donde se encontraba sentada hace unos momentos y encaminarse hacia ambos.

Y, antes de comenzar, la pequeña oji-gris los mira dándoles una simple y pequeña advertencia:

- Soy pésima cocinando.- Peeta niega lentamente con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que Katniss les dice…" ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puede un ser tan hermoso ser pésimo en algo? ¡Ella es perfecta!" piensa con una sonrisa…

Horas después se dio cuenta de que Katniss no lo decía en broma, en verdad no sabía cocinar, pero… cualquier cosa que fuese hecha por Katniss para él sería perfecta. Así que el hecho de si ella sabía o no cocinar era lo de menos. El verdadero problema es que ella insistía que no podía cocinar a gritos en la cocina y Delly estaba realmente asustada…

- Peeta, iré a ver si tu padre necesita algo. Kat, ahora vuelvo.- murmuró Delly antes de salir despavorida del lugar.

- ¿La llamó tu papá?-. preguntó Katniss dejando de gritar de repente.- No lo escuché.

- No lo hizo.- sonrió Peeta-. Delly acaba de huir.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-. entrecierra los ojos dudosa.

- Ellos ni siquiera están en casa.- se limita a contestar el rubio.

Katniss deja escapar una pequeña risa.

- ¿La asusté?

- Tú no.- le asegura él-. Tus gritos sí.

- Debería gritar más seguido, entonces.- sonríe satisfecha.

- Sí, pero por cosas que valgan la pena.- le dice acercándose a ella.

- ¡Esto vale la pena! Mira este pan y compáralo con los que tú haces, él mío es tan…

- Hermoso-. Completa por ella.

- ¡No! No lo es…

- Y, seguramente, delicioso.- la interrumpe de nuevo.

- Entonces comételo.- suelta ella de repente.

Vaya, eso no lo pudo ver venir de ninguna manera.

- ¿Qué?-. murmura él con incredulidad.

- Lo que dije: si es tan delicioso como dices, entonces comételo.

- Katniss…

- ¡Que te lo comas!-. grita de tal manera que lo hace no querer contradecirla. Así que toma el pan entre sus manos y, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Katniss, da un primer mordisco que traga con dificultad.

- No te gusta.- sentencia ella.

- Claro que sí, lo que ocurre es que…

- Habla…-. Le dice ella mirándolo fijamente.

- Está un poco crudo.- la pequeña rueda los ojos mientras se lo arrebata de las manos y camina hacia el horno.

- Después de esto te lo comerás sin protestar, Mellark.

Peeta la mira intentando cocinar el pan y se cuestiona el hecho de si debe o no acercarse a ayudarla. Finalmente, da unos pasos y la ayuda a tostar bien el pan. Ambos giran los panes juntos y los colocan sobre una bandeja al sacarlos…

Y, entonces, algo viene a la mente en la cabeza de ambos: acaban de tostar juntos el pan.

Peeta levanta la mirada y puede ver el horror en los ojos de Katniss. Ninguno de los dos rompe el silencio por varios minutos hasta que la voz (extrañamente tranquila) de Katniss lo hace.

- Peeta, acabamos de hacer el tueste.

Él sorprendido la mira sin saber exactamente qué decir.

- ¿No estás molesta conmigo?-. pregunta incrédulo.

Ella sonríe.

- No, no lo estoy, pero… ¿ahora qué?

- No entiendo, ahora que… ¿qué?-. Peeta estaba muy confundido, no sabía a lo que se refería Katniss.

- Sí, tú sabes… ahora que hicimos… esto… ¿qué sigue?

Peeta ríe levemente.

- No lo sé.

- Ni yo.- dice ella.

Ambos se miran sonriendo, siendo cómplices de su "pequeña travesura".

- ¿Y si te beso?-. pregunta tímido el pequeño rubio.

- Me parece bien.- asiente la oji-gris.

Y la besa… de nuevo.

No era lo que esperaban.

Ambos eran unos niños aún, y eso no lo olvidaban, pero algo dentro de ellos les decía que eso era lo correcto.

Al terminar el beso, ella lo miro y aferrándose a él murmuró:

- Creo que esto era lo que seguía.

Él sonrió: sin duda, la vida está llena de sorpresas.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! :)<strong>

**Creo que les debo una explicación y la tendrán, no he actualizado desde hace tanto tiempo porque tuve un periodo de _encierro mental, _se puede decir en el cual no tenía inspiración para nada, perdónenme, en serio espero que sigan leyendo ésta historia, lo que sucedió es lo siguiente:**

**Poco después de subir el capítulo 3 comencé a escribir el 4 (el que acaban de leer) y necesitaba terminarlo y corregirlo y... y... entré a la escuela, preparatoria, instituto... como le llamen, la carrera que estudio está llena de prácticas y prácticas porque es muy _activa, _entonces teníamos muchísima tarea, trabajos y prácticas que debíamos entregar a tiempo, además de también comenzar a cumplir con las 480 horas de servicio social, así que iba a clases toda la mañana, daba el servicio desde que salía hasta la noche (aún lo sigo haciendo) y, como no me gusta faltar con ninguna tarea llegaba a hacerla, terminaba durmiendo como a l de la mañana para volver a levantarme a las 5, y créanme que sí puedo escribirles el capítulo así, peeeero entonces pasa que una amiga le dice al chico que he querido desde los doce años lo que siento por él, así que se armó un problema porque ese chico es uno de los pocos amigos que tengo y no quería que nuestra amistad se fuera al caño por algo como eso, es tonto: lo sé, pero fue algo muy repentino para mí y que nunca me había pasado, comencé a sentirme rara desde eso y entonces hablé con él para decirle que ya lo olvidará e hiciéramos como que aquí no pasó nada, pero él me dijo que no tenia novia, ya no la quería y que... podíamos intentar ser algo más que amigos y yo como de _Wooow! Claro que sí!, _pero el mundo no es así, por lo que días después me dí cuenta de que él le dijo a su ex-novia que sólo la amaba a ella y era el único amor en su vida dos días después de que me dijese lo otro a mí, yo ví como se lo dijo así que... pfff, le pregunté si era en serio lo que me había a mí dicho porque yo de verdad aprecio su amistad y no quería que me mintiera de esa manera, me dijo que sí era en serio y no le comenté ya lo de su novia sólo le dije "ok" y me fuí, aún no sé que es lo que gana con eso... de ese día en adelante trato de ignorar que él se abraza con otras frente a mí y tratarlo como amigo empujando de lado lo que siento, sólo quería que fuera sincero conmigo, creo que él jamás quiso herirme ni nada de eso, es sólo que así son las cosas y.. bla bla bla... basta de drama, sé que esto no es importante y te agradezco si leíste mis tonterías: sólo necesitaba desahogarme.**

**Sé que más que explicaciones parecen excusas, pero gracias por seguir aquí.**

**Trataré de subir capítulo más seguido, porque si algo aprendí de todo esto es que la escritura es un lugar en el cual puedo refugiarme cada vez que quiera, jamás puedo (ni quiero) huir de ese lugar.**

_**Así que, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

_**Por favor comenten si les gusto... Y si no, también para poder mejorar.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios que, créanme, siempre me alegran el día.**_

_**Perdón por tardar tanto, y peor, tardar por algo que no tiene importancia.**_

_**¡gracias por leer!**_

_**Atte. Alejandra T.**_


	5. ¿Odiar? ¿A mi amigo?

**¡Hola!**

**He regresado con un nuevo capítulo, tardé muchísimo tiempo en actualizar. Lo lamento.**

****Y... como ya saben: Los personajes y todo aquello que tenga que ver con THG, como ya saben, le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins... excepto Peeta Mellark, a él lo reclamo como mío. Espero que les guste el capítulo y... ¡a leer!****

* * *

><p>Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si después del epílogo Katniss y Peeta abrieran sus ojos y se dieran cuenta de que todo ha sido sólo un sueño? ¿Qué harían con toda esa confusión? ¿Y si todo ha sido algo más que sólo un sueño? ¿Qué harán ante el caos mental que los atormenta?<p>

* * *

><p><em> "No hay reglas cuando se trata del amor. Sólo dejo que me que nunca sabes de quien te vas a enamorar. Nunca sabes quien llegara a tu vida.Y para mí,Cuando veo a la persona con la que me gustaría quedarme,No pienso en su carrera,o como se ve. Solo pienso en lo que siento,cuando estoy con el" <em>

_- Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p><em>"Me gusta escribir sobre los sentimientos que tengo en ESE momento, por que sé que nunca me volveré a sentir de la misma forma"<em>

_-Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

**¿Odiar? ¿A mi amigo?**

Peeta se encontraba de pie en las puertas de la escuela del Distrito 12 dando mirada tras mirada hacia fuera, "Quizá ni siquiera venga hoy" pensó él, pero lo descartó ¡No! Era su primer día de casados y no lo iba a dejar sólo todo un día de escuela. Se negaba rotundamente a creer que su hermosa castaña lo abandonase sin más todo un día, bueno, tal vez el rubio exageraba un poco tomando en cuenta que Katniss le había avisado esa misma mañana que llegaría algo tarde a clases. El rubio respiró profundamente, ciertamente no se molestaría si tuviese que esperar toda una hora por ella… él podría esperarla una vida, de eso no cabía duda alguna.

Cansado de mantenerse en pie y buscando algo en que distraerse, decidió caminar un poco, el que no llegase Katniss lo perturbaba de una manera preocupante, no encontraba nada con lo cual distraerse, pasaban los segundos, minutos y lentamente se habían cumplido dos eternas horas sin ella… ¿y si lo necesitaba? Peeta ni siquiera había entrado a clases y él no era de los que se saltaban las clases, sin embargo ésta era una situación de vida o muerte (literalmente hablando), porque quizá Katniss lo estuviese esperando en algún lugar lejos de ahí, asustada y necesitándolo… Peeta pensó bien las cosas y llegó a una conclusión: ¡Tenía que salir de ese lugar e ir en busca de su amada! Inmediatamente una idea vino a él: el roble que se encontraba detrás de los salones de curso avanzado, por esa parte de la escuela el muro era mucho más bajo y sólo necesitaría trepar el árbol hasta la primera rama y desde allí saltar afuera… era un plan perfecto y en poco tiempo sería libre de todo para encontrarla. El pequeño rubio no perdió tiempo y visualizó rápido al lugar, sólo que al llegar a este encontró un pequeño inconveniente: un chico oji-gris de piel aceitunada sentado justo en aquel roble… ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¡Habiendo tantos lugares en esta escuela… ¿tenía que venir precisamente a este?! Trató de respirar y no perder la calma, después de todo, si comenzaba a hacerlo hablar quizá él decidiese alejarse por propio pie. ¡Eso es! Vaya, Peeta Mellark merecía un premio por tantas buenas ideas en un solo día, ¿a qué sí?

Así que el rubio se acercó a paso lento hacia él.

- Gale.- saludó tomando asiento a su lado.

- Panadero.- respondió con voz inexpresiva.

- ¿Estás bien?-. preguntó a pesar de comenzar a sentir una pequeña oleada de celos al recordar los besos entre Katniss (Novia de Peeta Mellark) y Gale (NO novio de Katniss Everdeen), sabía que los celos que sentía eran injustificados ya que sucedieron en lo que podría haber sido sólo un sueño más… o quizá no sólo eso, pero realmente ¿a quién le importa? Katniss lo había elegido a él, no a Gale, había preferido al panadero por sobre el cazador, al diente de león por sobre el fuego, al oji-azul por sobre el oji-gris… "¡Basta de cursilerías, Mellark!" se reprendió mentalmente Peeta "Ahora no es el momento" se dijo a sí mismo.

Giró sus ojos hacia Gale, que no había movido un solo musculo desde que llegó, y repitió la misma pregunta al no recibir respuesta por la primera. Pero Gale, en lugar de responderle, le hizo otra pregunta.

- ¿Qué hiciste para que ella se diera cuenta de que existes?

Al principio creyó que lo decía en broma, pero al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con total seriedad y nerviosismo. La pregunta fue tan inesperada para él que un sentimiento de "mejor espero a mi novia-esposa en la puerta" comenzó a recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Tuvo la sensación de seguir sus instintos y huir, sólo salir corriendo y no responder eso, porque… ¿qué podría decirle?

"Bueno, pues la verdad es que tienes que ser elegido tributo en una cosecha para luchar a muerte dentro de una arena teniendo un pasado casi nulo a su lado, debes declarar tu eterno amor ante todo Panem para después ser aliados, fingir un romance, ganar los juegos del hambre y con ello el odio del Presidente, no hablarse durante meses para después fingir comprometerse e inventarle un embarazo, ir de nuevo a los juegos del hambre, ser prisionero y torturado, intentar ahorcarla estando loco, llamarla muto asqueroso, recuperar un poco la cordura y ser aliados/amigos de nuevo, vivir en el distrito 12 con ella porque se ha quedado sola, luchar cada día juntos para sanar las cicatrices y heridas del pasado, esperar con paciencia que ella te diga Real y tener una hermosa familia a su lado… para finalmente despertar un día y darte cuenta de que tienes 11 años y ambos están a nada de cumplir los 12… casarte después por error de cálculos al cocinar un pan. Como puedes ver, mi no tan estimado Gale, no es tan complicado".

No, no sonaría tan bien al salir de mi boca. Además sería demasiada información para él. Pero Gale esperaba una respuesta y él tenía que dársela.

- Gale, ella sabe que existes.- dijo el rubio con fingido desinterés.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-. esta vez la voz de Gale mostraba un verdadero interés por la conversación.

A Peeta le hervía la sangre, pero intentaba tranquilizarse.

- Porque la conozco.- responde entre dientes.

- ¿En serio?-. a Gale se le iluminaban los ojos cada vez más… ¡No había manera! "¡Que cinismo!" pensaba el pequeño rubio. Hace no muchos días él mismo se había presentado frente a Gale como novio de Katniss… ¡Y ahora venía a preguntarle si es que en serio la conocía!

- Sí, Gale.- respondió. Cada vez estaba más molesto.

- ¿Cómo es que la conoces? ¿Han hablado de mí?-. cuestionó el oji-gris.

"¡Si tan sólo hubiese esperado en la puerta!" pensó.

- Primero: Ella es mi novia. Segundo: Katniss y yo no pasamos el día hablando de ti…

- Espera.- lo interrumpió Gale.

"Si llega a decir otra tontería…"

- Creo que no estás entendiendo.

- Claro que entiendo, no soy tonto. Tú estás enamorado de Kat: MI novia. Y sé que sólo esperas el momento preciso para…

Peeta quiso terminar su pequeño discurso lleno de exaltación y enojo, pero las carcajadas del chico que se encontraba a su lado lo hicieron callar y apretar la mandíbula.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-. preguntó, por fin, perdiendo la compostura.

Pero Gale no dejaba de carcajearse, así que con paso decidido se levantó dispuesto a comenzar a alejarse lo más que pudiese de él.

- Eh, espera.- lo detuvo Gale entre risas.- ¡Peeta!

El rubio se giró y para gran sorpresa suya el oji-gris le ofrecía una sonrisa amistosa.

- No estoy enamorado de Katniss.

Peeta entrecerró los ojos sin comprender del todo.

- ¿No era ella la chica de la cual hablabas?-. cuestionó el oji-azul.

- No, pero seguro la conoces.

- ¿Quién es?-. preguntó aun desconfiando de él.

- Madge Undersee.- dijo de inmediato sin perder la sonrisa.

Entonces, al comprender como había confundido todo, las mejillas de Peeta se tiñeron de rojo y mostrando vergüenza por su comportamiento comenzó a murmurar unas disculpas hacía el chico de piel olivácea. Gale lo calló diciéndole que no había problema y que, de haber sucedido la situación a la inversa, él también habría liado todo el asunto y hubiese reaccionado de igual manera o peor.

- Entonces, ¿te gusta Madge?-. preguntó Peeta reanudando la plática.

- No.- respondió sinceramente Gale.

- ¿Qué? Pero hace un momento…

- Déjame terminar: Estoy enamorado de ella. No me gusta. La amo.

Peeta sonrió. Definitivamente Gale era uno de los suyos.

- ¿No crees que es muy pronto para decir eso?-. preguntó el rubio.

- ¡Mira quién lo dice!-. respondió burlón Gale.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, antes de escuchar la voz de Katniss llamando a su novio a gritos.

- ¡Peeta!

Instintivamente, el oji-azul se giró hacia la entrada de la escuela y sonrío con dulzura.

- Anda, ve con ella.

- Sí, ahora voy. Es sólo que… creo que te había juzgado mal Gale.

- Y yo a ti, Panadero. Ahora que te conozco veo que no eres lo que me imaginaba.

- No preguntaré que es lo que pensabas de mí.

- Confío en que no lo harás.- sonrío Gale.- Entonces… ¿amigos?-. dijo extendiéndole el brazo derecho con seguridad. Peeta dudó al principio, pero después se encogió de hombros y estrechó su mano.

- Amigos.- confirmó antes de comenzar a alejarse del roble.

- ¡Hey!-. lo llamó Gale.- ¡No olvides que tenemos una plática pendiente!

- ¡No lo olvidaré!- gritó el rubio sobre su hombro.

Katniss miraba la escena con total asombro. No podía creer que ambos pudiesen llevarse tan bien. Eran muy distintos entre sí…

- Kat.- sonrío Peeta acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué sucedió durante las tres horas que me fui?-. cuestionó la pequeña.

- Nada, sólo platiqué un poco con Gale. Es todo.

- Creí que lo odiabas…-. Murmuró sonriente.

Peeta la miró a los ojos antes de responderle con otra pregunta:

- ¿Cómo podría odiar a mi amigo?

Katniss sintió una profunda curiosidad por saber cualquier cosa de la que pudiesen haber hablado ambos, pero decidió no preguntar nada.

Suspiró y con un nuevo brillo en los ojos tomó la mano del rubio para encaminarse al aula 13… y asistir a lo que sea que quedara de las clases del día.

Disfrutaría lo más que pudiese cada segundo a su lado.

Ya obtendría respuestas después…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo!<strong>

**Sé que tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo a las 11:31 de la noche desde México escribiendo para ustedes. **

**Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas bellas personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer el fic, a todos aquellos que me dejan sus hermosos comentarios, créanme: me hacen muy, muy felíz. Y a todos los que han agregado a favoritos... ¡Muchísimas Gracias a todos ustedes!**

**¿Han visto el trailer final de Sinsajo Parte 1? ¡Fue tan... Wow! ¿Y los spot? Sinceramente me quedé sin palabras... fueron tan perfectos y hermosos...**

**¡Aprovecho para desearles a todos ustedes Feliz Halloween, Feliz Día de Muertos y Feliz Semana!**

**Espero que este capítulo halla sido de su agrado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**¿Review?**

_**Los Quiere Infinitamente...**_

_**Alejandra T.**_


	6. Manual del buen esposo

** ¡Hola!**

**Los personajes y todo aquello que tenga que ver con THG, como ya saben, le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins... excepto Peeta Mellark, a él lo reclamo como mío. Espero que les guste el capítulo y... ¡a leer!**

* * *

><p>Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si después del epílogo Katniss y Peeta abrieran sus ojos y se dieran cuenta de que todo ha sido sólo un sueño? ¿Qué harían con toda esa confusión? ¿Y si todo ha sido algo más que sólo un sueño? ¿Qué harán ante el caos mental que los atormenta?<p>

* * *

><p>"Nuestro amor borra las cicatrices y las mentiras<br>Nuestro amor nos salva en tiempos terribles  
>Nuestro amor está dispuesto a cambiar el mundo si lo dejamos"<p>

Our Love - Drake Bell

* * *

><p>"Siempre hay dos partes en todo"<p>

IBoy - Kevin Brooks

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>

**Manual del buen esposo.**

* * *

><p>"Katniss Everdeen es la chica más bipolar que he visto en el mundo entero" musitó el pequeño panadero antes de salir de casa de la oji-gris azotando la puerta principal.<p>

Katniss y Peeta habían peleado… por tercera vez en la misma semana, ni siquiera podían averiguar la verdadera razón de cada discusión, quizá ésta prevaleciese en el simple hecho de que los temperamentos de ambos eventualmente terminaban colisionando entre sí, o qué la joven pareja pensaba (cada uno por su lado) de manera distinta, o tal vez fuese sólo un efecto más del matrimonio… o, puede ser, que la verdadera razón se centrase en que el cielo es azul y el pasto verde… ,no lo sabían: sólo pasaba y quizá en el fondo ambos estuviesen solicitando "¡Divorcio!" a gritos pero, lo cierto era que Katniss y Peeta no podían estar el uno sin el otro, incluso aunque estuviesen molestos.

El oji-azul titubeo un poco antes de seguir avanzando hasta su casa, caminar con fuertes y sonoros pisotones hacia su habitación y cerrar la puerta dejando el pestillo abajo.

Unas gruesas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos, pero él las limpió al instante: eso tenía que acabar ya mismo, no pelarían más.

- Como que me llamo Peeta Mellark que esto no volverá a ocurrir.- musitó hacia la nada antes de salir corriendo en busca de la única persona que podría ayudarlo a solucionar su situación: su parlanchina, molesta y habladora mejor amiga.

Delly Cartwright.

* * *

><p>Ambos rubios se encontraban sentados sobre la cama de Delly. Ella escuchaba atentamente cada palabra dicha por su amigo mientras peinaba suavemente los cabellos de una pequeña y vieja muñeca que su madre le había regalado cinco años atrás, eventualmente se tocaba la barbilla con la mano derecha, hacía movimientos arriba-abajo sobre esta y murmuraba "interesante" en señal de razonamiento.<p>

Cuando Peeta terminó de hablar ella inmediatamente inició su ya habitual interrogatorio:

- Entonces, Peeta, ¿han estado peleando toda la semana?

- Sí.- dijo soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Sabes la razón?

- No.

- ¿Has hablado con ella?

- Lo he intentado…

- ¿Constantemente?

- Sólo un par de veces.

- ¿Y cómo reacciona Katniss cuando conversan?

- Me grita diciendo "lárgate".

- ¿Le has hecho algo?

- No que yo sepa.

- ¿La has molestado?

- No más de la cuenta.- susurró Peeta encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y dices que llevan así toda la semana.- murmuró Delly dejando caer la muñeca de sus manos.- Interesante dato.

- No sé qué hacer, Delly…

- Pídelo.- ordenó la pequeña niña.

- ¿Qué…?- murmuró el consternado.

- Vamos, Peeta.- dijo soltando una leve risa de pronto.- apostaría una gran galleta a que has venido a pedir ayuda. ¿Me equivoco?

El pequeño rubio la miró entrecerrando los ojos y preguntándose cómo podía ser posible que haya pensado siquiera en pedirle ayuda a Delly, hizo un ademán de levantarse de la cama y alejarse, pero desistió al momento: ella era su última esperanza.

- No.- respondió en voz baja.

- Lo sospechaba. Ahora: pídemelo.

Peeta soltó un largo suspiro antes de hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Podrías ayudarme, Delly?

- Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.- dijo alegremente la pequeña rubia.- Lograrás solucionar esto, sólo necesitas hacer todas y cada una de las cosas que te diga. Comencemos cuanto antes, Mellark, Si es ahora mismo, mucho mejor.

Y éstas fueron las palabras que hicieron tragar en seco al pequeño y sensible Peeta Mellark.

* * *

><p>Lo que Peeta no sabía es que cuando Delly decía "has todo lo que yo diga", en verdad se refería a<em> todo<em>. Sin excepciones.

* * *

><p><em>Nota 1: No importa sobre quién recaiga la culpa: sé siempre el primero en pedir perdón.<em>

En menos de lo que Peeta se pudo imaginar ambos se encontraban delante de la puerta de Katniss Everdeen y, para evitar una inesperada huida de parte de su amigo, Delly lo sostenía del cuello de la camisa mientras el forcejeaba y discutía con ella.

- Por tercera vez consecutiva: ¡yo no tuve la culpa, Dell!- protestaba en vano el rubio.- No tengo por qué pedir disculpas.

La rubia negó lentamente con la cabeza y tocó tres veces a la puerta antes de soltar a Peeta (el cual cayó al suelo tras perder el equilibrio) y dejar a los enamorados a su suerte. No había pasado ni siquiera un minuto cuando Katniss se acercó para abrir la puerta. Él aún seguía en el suelo. Ella lo miró un tanto incrédula.

- ¿Peeta? ¿Qué haces ahí abajo?

- Yo…bueno…me caí.

- Oh.- dejó salir la pequeña oji-gris- ¿te caíste?

Peeta comenzó a darse algunos golpes mentales por ser tan tonto al hablar… "¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Mellark!" se recordó a sí mismo.

- ¿A qué viniste?- dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos.

- A buscarte…- murmuró Peeta.

- Bueno, espero que hayas venido a disculparte, Mellark.

Al escuchar eso, el oji-azul entrecerró los ojos realmente molesto.

- ¿Disculparme? ¡No fue solo mi culpa, Everdeen!

- ¡Claro que ha sido tu culpa! ¡Siempre es tu culpa! ¡Discúlpate!

- No lo haré hasta que tú lo hagas.- respondió el rubio.

- Entonces puedes esperar sentado.- murmuró Katniss antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de Peeta.

Delly, que miraba detrás de un árbol se cubrió la cara con sus manos dando pequeños y frustrados grititos. Peeta, que aún seguía en el suelo, se sacudió la ropa antes de alejarse molesto de casa de la castaña.

_Nota 1: Fallida._

* * *

><p><em>Nota 2: No la contradigas jamás. La chica siempre tiene la razón, incluso cuando no.<em>

Peeta se acercaba a Katniss con paso lento hasta la mesa donde ambos se sentaban durante clases. La pregunta "¿y si me mata?" no dejaba de rondar su mente, sin embargo olvidó por completo esa cuestión al darse cuenta de que si avanzaba corría el riesgo de que Katniss lo matase, en cambio, si se alejaba corría el riesgo de que Delly (que se encontraba observándolos al lado de su compañero de mesa) lo matase.

Tragó saliva y decidió seguir avanzando.

Tomó asiento al lado de la castaña, ésta ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo.

Peeta bajó la vista a la espera de un cambio. Nada sucedía.

- Perdón por haberme molestado tanto.- susurró Katniss rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambos.

Él suspiro con alivio.

- No te preocupes. Yo también lo siento.- dijo él.

Ella sonrió.

- Ambos sabemos que tú tuviste la culpa.- dijo ella sin poder evitarlo.

Peeta sintió la mirada de Delly sobre él repitiéndole "ella tiene la razón. No lo olvides. Ella tiene la razón…"

- Por supuesto.- dijo alzando la mirada y cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa.

La oji-gris entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

- ¿Crees que soy tonta?

- ¿Disculpa? – Peeta se sentía completamente perdido… - ¿Qué hice ahora?

- ¡Cruzaste los dedos!

"Maldita sea" pensó él.

- Kat, yo no…- quiso hablar con ella pero fue en vano.

- ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Te odio, Peeta Mellark!

Y, dicho esto, salió corriendo del salón dejando a un rubio completamente confundido con muchos pares de ojos posados en él y con una rubia asesinándolo con la mirada.

- Eres una infantil, Katniss Everdeen.- murmuró el chico antes de salir también del aula.

_Nota 2: Fallida._

* * *

><p><em>Nota 3: Acepta todo con una sonrisa y con un suave "sí, mi amor".<em>

- Katniss, lo siento.- repetía Peeta por cuarta vez en la misma hora.

- No es suficiente, estás consciente ¿no?

Él estaba a punto de contradecirla cuando vio a su rubia amiga negando furiosa.

Peeta bufó cansado.

- Sí, mi amor.

"Bien" aplaudió silenciosamente Delly.

- Entonces, ¿aceptas tu culpabilidad?

- Sí, mi amor.

- ¿Sabes que tú fuiste el tonto en todo esto?

- Sí, mi amor.

- Y que soy mejor esposa que tú…

- Sí, mi amor.

- Más inteligente…

- Sí, mi amor.

- Y ágil…

- Sí, mi amor.

Ése maldito juego de palabras estaba hartándolo, ya ni siquiera escuchaba las preguntas o comentarios, sólo se limitaba a asentir, sonreír y contestar.

- ¿Crees que ya lo hemos solucionado? Me refiero a toda la discusión…

- Sí, mi amor.

- ¡Perfecto! – sonrió la chica Everdeen.

- Sí, mi amor.

- ¿Sabes qué? Iré a buscar a Prim, espérame aquí… estoy hecha un asco.- rió la pequeña castaña aún en el sofá.

- Sí, mi amor.

- ¿Qué…?

- Sí, mi amor.

- Mellark, ¿estás escuchándome?

- Sí, mi amor.

- ¿Crees que estoy hecha un asco?

- Sí mi amor.

Peeta sintió como la oji-gris lo empujaba antes de gritarle un par de cosas y salir corriendo de la casa.

Peeta miró a su alrededor confundido.

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora? – preguntó en dirección a la niña que se hallaba observando desde una ventana. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta, sólo la miró golpearse la cabeza contra ésta totalmente frustrada.

_Nota 3: Fallida._

* * *

><p><em>Nota 4: Llévala a un lugar lindo. Demuéstrale tu hombría.<em>

"Ésta vez todo marchará de maravilla, Mellark. Ya lo verás", no paraba de repetirse lo anterior como un mantra. Ésta vez todo saldría bien: eso estaba seguro.

Peeta Mellark caminaba decidido hacia casa de las Everdeen por órdenes de Delly Cartwright, la cual lo seguía a una distancia prudente para que Katniss no se diese cuenta de que los observaba.

El rubio estaba a punto de golpear la puerta con los nudillos cuando esta se abrió dejando ver a una calmada castaña que no le gritaba ni le fruncía el ceño.

- Ho…hola.- musitó él una especie de saludo.

- Hola.- sonrió ella.- oye, lamento salir corriendo.

- Yo lamento haber cruzado los dedos.- le contestó bajando la vista.

- Lamento haberme enojado tanto.

- Yo lamento no ponerte atención hace unas horas.

Ambos se miraron dulcemente.

- Yo lamento…- comenzó de nuevo Katniss.

- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Todos lo lamentamos! – gritó una aguda voz a unos metros de ellos.

Peeta río levemente.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - cuestionó Katniss mirando a su alrededor.

- Nada.- contestó él tranquilo.- Un animal, seguramente.

- Oh.- murmuró ella.- No sonó como un animal.

- Lo era.- se apresuró a responder Peeta.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al bosque?

- ¿Quieres ir al bosque? - preguntó completamente consternada.

- Claro que quiere ir.- volvió a hablar Delly.- Si te dice es porque quiere.

- Otra vez…- murmuró la oji-gris.

- Ven vamos.- dijo Peeta tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia el bosque.

- ¡Bravo enamorados! – aplaudió Delly siguiéndolos a lo lejos.

Un par de minutos más tarde ambos se encontraban justo delante del bosque, él se ofreció a pasar primero para después ayudarla a ella y, todo iba bien hasta que él comenzó a pasar debajo de la valla, su camisa se atoró y lo dejó a él mismo atorado en ésta, intentó repetidas veces zafarse pero con una Katniss partiéndose de risa a su lado resultaba realmente difícil lograrlo.

Estuvieron el resto de la tarde así, y no se fueron a casa hasta que Katniss se cansó de la situación y lo ayudó a salir de la valla.

Entonces: adiós llevarla a un lugar lindo y ni se diga con demostrar hombría.

Y, para colmo, discutieron de nuevo al final del día… ¿la razón? Quien sabe, pero Delly estaba harta de sus jueguitos y enojos tontos, así que tras tachar la nota cuatro y escribir la siguiente, corrió hasta Peeta, se la arrojó a la cara y se largó a su casa dando fuertes pisotones y murmurando "par de idiotas" a la nada.

_Nota 4: Fallida._

* * *

><p><em>Nota 5: ¡Has lo que se te pegue en gana, pero no cuentes conmigo! <em>

Peeta leyó la nota una y otra vez antes de guardársela dentro del bolsillo y caminar decidido hacia Katniss.

La castaña se giró hacia él casi por instinto y lo miró con mirada retadora.

Peeta intentó pasar aire a sus pulmones antes de hablar.

- Katniss, te he traído esto…- le dijo entregándole un bollo de queso.

La pequeña oji-gris sonrió enormemente al ver el panecillo, se acercó al rubio y le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de tomar el bollo entre sus manos y comenzar a comerlo.

- ¿Estoy perdonado? – preguntó Peeta con cierta timidez.

Katniss sólo atinó a asentir sin dejar de sonreír y masticar el pan.

Mientras tanto, Delly los miraba boquiabierta: ni en sus más extraños sueños le hubiese sugerido a su amigo que la sobornase con pan pero, sorprendentemente, parecía funcionar.

Peeta sonreía feliz mientras acariciaba con ternura la mano de Katniss.

Al parecer a todas y cada una de las notas les había hecho falta incluir un poco de pan. "El pan siempre es bueno, no importa la situación" intentó mentalizarse a sí mismo.

Así que, orgullosamente pudo escribir en la hoja que entregó a Delly:

_Nota 5: Excelentes resultados._

Y, justo debajo de lo anterior, añadió:

_Nota 6: Dale pan… mucho pan._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola de nuevo!<em>**

**_Aquí estoy actualizando capítulo, sé que me tarde un poco (sí, como no: "sólo un poco" jaja) bueno, en fin: espero que les agrade el capítulo. Espero que les guste._**

**_Mmm... he iniciado una nueva historia llamada "Siempre fuiste tú", la trama es la siguiente:_**

_**"Katniss Everdeen tiene una buena vida junto a su hijo, jamás le ha molestado ser madre soltera y no cree que nada les haga falta a ambos... hasta que su amor de juventud, Peeta Mellark, vuelve y con ello regresan miles de recuerdos a sus vidas, comenzando con una suave melodía del pasado. ¿Podrán ser capaces de olvidar el pasado y escribir un futuro?"**_

_**Espero que puedan pasarse a leerla y darle una oportunidad. :)**_

**_Y... antes de despedirme quería agradecer a todos ustedes por leerme, agregar a favoritos, dar follow o por comentar ¡son maravillosos! Amo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Por cierto, gracias a:_**

**_*Annie Roche: Yo también amo a Taylor, ella es mi cantante femenina preferida y su música es tan hermosa, y sí... lo de Gale, bueno, de alguna manera nació porque tengo mis razones para no crear una rivalidad entre Peeta y Gale, además siempre me gustó Gadge, :) . ¡Gracias!_**

**_*ELI.J2: jaja me encantó tu SUPER REVIEW, como vez he seguido adelante y acabo de publicar capítulo jaja no pienso abandonar la historia por más que tarde en actualizar, jaja ¡Gracias por leer el fic!_**

_***misaki uzumaki: Sí :D quería que fuesen amigos, para de esta manera poder torcer algunas cosas a mi gusto, empezando por Gadge y... otra cosa que tengo en mente :)**_

_***ZevieFan: ¡He continuado! Aquí está: Nuevo Capítulo recién salido del horno ¡Gracias por el review!**_

_***GPCS. Sonitha Pico: He actualizado, no tan pronto, pero ¡en fin! he actualizado jaja te apoyo: a mi tampoco me ha gustado jamás de los jamases el "Galeniss" Yo amo 100% Peeniss o Everllark... ¡Son la pareja más hermosa! Saludos desde México :)**_

_***Tris Jackson: Awww ¡Gracias! Amo que ames la historia, de verdad me haces feliz :D Peeta y Katniss son una pareja preciosa, a mí también me encantó Sinsajo Parte 1, juro que amé el final y cada escena fue hermosisima, la actuación de Josh fue maravillosa. ¡He actualizado!**_

_***Yessi: ¡Gracias, Yessi! Leí tus comentarios en ambas historias y ¿qué puedo decir? ¡Muchísimas Gracias por leer Caos Mental y Siempre fuiste tú! Espero que sigas haciéndolo y yo, por mi parte, no decepcionarte... :.)**_

**_¡Gracias a todos ustedes por comentar el capítulo 5!_**

**_Perdón por la demora y... ¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¡Feliz Navidad! :)_**

**_Los quiere infinitamente..._**

**_Alejandra._**

**_¿Merezco Review?_**


	7. Sólo tú yo y mis hermanos

**¡Hola!**

**Los personajes y todo aquello que tenga que ver con THG, como ya saben, le pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins... excepto Peeta Mellark, a él lo reclamo como mío. Espero que les guste el capítulo y... ¡a leer!**

* * *

><p>Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si después del epílogo Katniss y Peeta abrieran sus ojos y se dieran cuenta de que todo ha sido sólo un sueño? ¿Qué harían con toda esa confusión? ¿Y si todo ha sido algo más que sólo un sueño? ¿Qué harán ante el caos mental que los atormenta?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7.<strong>

**Solo tú, yo… y mis hermanos.**

_"La gente se enamora de misteriosas maneras, tal vez sólo por el toque de una mano. Oh, yo me enamoro de ti todos los días... Tómame en tus amorosos brazos y bésame bajo la luz de miles de estrellas. Quizá encontramos el amor justo en dónde estamos" Ed Sheeran _

* * *

><p>A veces las personas sólo quieren complicarse la vida, o por lo menos esa era la filosofía de Peeta Mellark aquel día… ¿Qué problema tenían Chris y Michael con dejarlo en paz por una vez en su vida? No les pidió que dejasen sus tonterías para siempre, sólo pidió un día… ¡Un mísero día! Y ni siquiera eso pudieron otorgarle aquel par de orangutanes que tenía por hermanos.<p>

Sus planes eran absolutamente perfectos, ya todo estaba listo, prácticamente nada podía salir mal… y entonces ellos entraron por la maldita puerta riendo como tontos. Inmediatamente el menor de los Mellark se puso de pie.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" les había preguntado asustado, "¿No se supone que saldrían del distrito junto con papá y mamá?"

Ambos se miraron inocentemente.

"¿Nosotros? ¿Fuera del distrito, _Peetie_?"

Peeta los miró atónito: Mil veces les había repetido que dejasen de llamarlo así. Mil veces lo habían ignorado.

"¡Sí! ¡Ustedes estarían fuera por hoy y mañana junto con ellos! Esta misma mañana estaban listos para salir con ellos en el próximo tren…"

Chris dejó salir una leve carcajada y Michael controló la suya con una falsa tos.

"Cambiamos de opinión"

Peeta los miró asustado.

"¿¡Por qué!?"

"Porque no quisimos dejarte solo, sabíamos lo difícil que era para ti quedarte un fin de semana sin nadie en esta casa solitaria y preferimos no abandonarte, Peetie… te amamos demasiado"

El pequeño los miró alzando una rubia ceja y ambos rompieron en unas guturales risotadas que inundaron la habitación.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" cuestionó a sus hermanos cruzándose de brazos.

"Ya te lo dijimos…" murmuró Chris fingiendo inocencia.

"No es verdad" se dijo Peeta a sí mismo mientras comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad. _Quizá la situación no sea tan mala como parece. _Intentó mentalizarse. _Quizá sólo querían hacerse los listos y jugar un poco con él. Da igual, tal vez habían olvidado algo en casa y habían vuelto por eso… ¡Sí! ¡Eso era!_

"Okay, chicos" dijo Peeta recuperando su buen sentido del humor con una sonrisa. _En cuanto vean que no me intimidan lo más mínimo se arrastrarán lejos de casa._ Sonrió el pequeño antes de volver a sentarse sobre la cama…

Pero los minutos pasaban y ninguno parecía tener ánimos de retirarse, _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? _Se repetía el niño en silencio _Pronto llegará Katniss y estos tontos no se van…_

"Hmmm" musitó Peeta repentinamente, "Creo que se les hace tarde"

"¿Tarde?" preguntó Chris volviendo su vista hacia él. "¿Tarde para qué?"

"Mamá no tiene mucha paciencia, ya lo saben…"

"No vamos a ir, Peetie. Les hemos dicho que nos quedábamos contigo, ¿cuántas veces vamos a repetírtelo?" Que su hermano lo dijera tan tranquilamente lo molestaba, pero que encima agregara una amable sonrisa lo desconcertaba.

Algo estaban planeando. Nada salía bien si Chris sonreía _amablemente. _Prácticamente algo explotaba si Chris sonreía _amablemente._

Tenía que pensar en algo antes de que ese par estropeara todo, pero _¿qué? _Ni siquiera cinco minutos tuvo Peeta para hacer sus propias cavilaciones cuando unos leves golpecitos en la puerta principal lo hicieron saltar en su lugar.

Michael le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Chris.

"Oh, yo abro" dijo saboreando las palabras.

Peeta reaccionó inmediatamente.

"¡No! Yo voy" gritó antes de ser detenido por la pesada mano de Chris.

"No te molestes, pequeño" le dijo este, "Michael abrirá la puerta"

Y, al escucharlo, internamente todo cayó en pesado. _Malditos…_

"¡Hola!" dejó salir Michael en un tono más alegre de lo normal al mirar a la pequeña esperando tras la puerta.

"¿Hola?" musitó Katniss repentinamente sonrojada y avergonzada. _Peeta dijo que estaríamos solos… _Pensó pesarosa.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, cuñadita?" ella lo miró de hito en hito cuestionándose si lo decía en broma, pero tal parecía ser que hablaba bastante en serio.

Instintivamente, frunció el ceño antes de preguntar en tono cortante.

"¿Está Peeta?"

"Puedes pasar si quieres" Chris abrió más la puerta incitándola a entrar e ignorando totalmente su pregunta mientras Katniss se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Dónde está Peeta?"

Chris dejo salir una leve carcajada de sus labios.

"Deja de fruncir tanto el ceño, atraparás una vejez prematura con esos modos" Katniss bufó exasperada, "Bien, bien: Peeta está arriba esperándote"

"¿Arriba? ¿Y por qué no bajó él?" dijo en tono pesaroso.

"No lo sé, ¿vas a pasar sí o no?"

Ella se limitó a suspirar y entrar, después de todo… ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Pensó por un momento que quizá los hermanos de Peeta no eran tan tontos como ella creía, que quizá había sido demasiado rápida para juzgarlos y en realidad eran unos tipos grandiosos y fantásticos… hasta que creyó captar una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de su acompañante al subir las escaleras y crecieron en ella mil razones para huir de esa casa.

"_Podrías correr ahora mismo" _susurró a sí misma la parte racional de Katniss, _"O, podrías subir allá arriba y matar a Mellark por mentir respecto a una cita SOLOS" _

La pequeña siguió subiendo las escaleras no porque quisiera enfrentarse a los hermanos de su chico-novio-esposo del pan, ni siquiera lo hizo porque tuviese unas ganas tremendas de ver a ese rubio, sino porque (simple y sencillamente) matar a Peeta Mellark parecía en esos momentos una maravillosa perspectiva.

"¡Peetie!" gritó Michael abriendo la puerta "¡Tu novia está aquí!"

_¿Peetie? _, pensó Katniss, _Madre Santa…_

"Katniss, salgamos afuera ¿sí?" murmuró Peeta tomando la mano de la pequeña castaña, su tono de voz (algo inseguro y apenado) fue lo que hizo a Katniss sonreír malvadamente antes de replicar suavemente:

"¿Afuera? ¿No íbamos a pasar el día aquí?"

El menor de los Mellark se giró bruscamente buscando la mirada de su chica-novia-esposa cazadora.

"¿Quieres que estemos aquí?" cuestionó el chico refiriéndose más a sus hermanos que al lugar. "Podemos ir a otro lugar…"

"Aquí está bien…" susurró Katniss.

"No creo que…"

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Complácela! ¡Ella quiere pasar el día aquí!" interrumpió Chris con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"Kat…" volvió a intentar hacerla razonar pero ella lo paró con sus palabras dulces y unos grises ojos brillantes.

"Por favor, Peetie" pidió.

Él rodó los ojos. _Peetie, Peetie, Peetie. ¡¿Acaso ella también comenzaría a llamarlo así?!_

"Está bien" soltó entre dientes sentándose en la orilla de su cama e invitándola a estar junto a él… teniendo como resultado a Katniss a su derecha, Michael a su izquierda y Chris a la izquierda de su chica. Todos. Apretados en una cama. Sus hermanos sonriendo como idiotas. Katniss arrepintiéndose de su petición. Y él maldiciendo por lo bajo… ¡Maravillosa Velada!

"Hey, Kat" dijo Michael sobresaltándola repentinamente "¿Peeta te ha contado de la vez que mojó sus pantalones porque creyó que Tommy Metkelth lo iba a golpear?"

"No" ella sonrió incomoda.

"¡Pero bueno!" interrumpió Chris sonriendo "¿Qué tal cuando Peeta creyó que mamá estaba furiosa con él y tuvo que ocultarse toda la tarde debajo de su cama?"

"¡No!" reía Michael "¡Espera a que le cuente cuando…!"

"¡Basta!" gritó Peeta en un intento de hacerlos callar a ambos de una vez por todas. "¡No tienen por qué decirle eso!"

"¿Avergonzado, Peetie?"

"¡Diablos, sí!" soltó el pequeño con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

"No deberías" susurró Katniss "A mí me parece tierno"

Peeta abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"¿En serio?" preguntó aún incrédulo sin dejar de mirarla.

"En serio" afirmó ella con los ojos brillantes.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por varios segundos antes de que Chris y Michael suspiraran sacando a los tortolitos de su ensueño.

"¿Recuerdas cuando Peetie…?" sus hermanos siguieron hablando hasta quedarse sin palabras, contando anécdotas que hacían enrojecer el rostro del menor de los Mellark y, en cierto momento de la tarde el pequeño oji-azul sintió los grises ojos de Katniss sobre él e instintivamente se giró a mirarla.

La oji-gris bajó la mirada rápidamente, avergonzada por ser atrapada_ in fraganti._

El oji-azul buscó la mano de su novia a espaldas de sus hermanos. Katniss aceptó el leve roce en su muñeca y dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Peeta.

Él le susurró un rápido "te amo".

Y ella sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de "Caos Mental". Espero que les guste el capítulo :) Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar y gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, agregan a favoritos, leen o comentan... ¡Gracias a todos ustedes! Y, por cierto:<em>**

_**ELI.J2: **Hola! _

_Gracias! Espero que esta vez también merezca un review jaja_

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste! Gracias de nuevo!_

_**Ale MellarkH: **Hola!_

_Espero que sigas leyendo "Caos Mental" a pesar de que yo tarde demasiado en actualizar jaja Aww! Gracias por tu review! Me alegra muchísimo que la historia te guste! :) Yo también amo Gadge! :D y Taylor Swift es grandiosa! :3 _

_Perdón por tardar tanto en subir capítulo nuevo, espero que te guste y… Gracias de nuevo!_

_**Guest: **Hola! :)_

_Jajajajaja, tienes razón: los bollos de queso siempre son la solución perfecta a todo jaja_

_Gracias por leerme y comentar! Saludos! :) Espero que te guste el capítulo!_

_**yessi: **Hola Yessi!_

_Jaja Sí! Pobrecito Peeta! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! (Katniss es toda una bipolar jaja) Aww! :,) Gracias! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste! Nos leemos! Saludos! :)_

_**THGkarlamayorga: **Hola! :)_

_Aww! Gracias, gracias! Espero no haber tardado demasiado en actualizar esta vez y que si lo hice, por lo menos este capítulo valga la pena y te guste. Gracias por comentar!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Espero que te guste! :) Saludos! :D_

_..._

Hasta el siguiente capítulo :) Los quiere... CJulietteKentwell (Alejandra)

**¿Review?**


End file.
